Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper is a boss that can be fought in the overworld only. It is summoned by using a Totem of Undying. Where you were supposed to die, black particles spawn on the floor, looking like a hole, and the reaper ascends from that hole, emitting fire particles. This happens 10% of the time you use a Totem of Undying. Description/Appearance: The Grim Reaper is a boss mob that only spawns(10% chance) when you use a Totem of Undying. Once spawned, the place where you "died" will have black smoke particles on the floor, and the Grim Reaper will emerge from that, emitting fire particles around it. The Grim Reaper will look like this. It will hold a Scythe, which is it's signature weapon. The Scythe is not the same thing as the Hoe. It will be explained in detail later in this post. Gameplay: The Grim Reaper has 300 health(150 hearts), and he will regenerate half a heart every time it kills a mob/player. It will attack all passive mobs, but to compensate for the healing, it has no natural regeneration. It cannot fly, but instead, levitates 1-2 blocks off the ground once at less than half it's health. It will have four attacks, and a signature move. Attacks: * Deadly Slash - close: The Reaper will make a swinging motion(similar to that of a person about to hit a homerun with a baseball bat), and it will swing the Scythe, dealing 3 hearts of damage, ignoring armor. This attack is rarely used, like the wither's blue skull, making up for the high damage. * Summon - any distance: The Reaper summons 3-5 random undead mobs, including biome exclusives and nether exclusives. * Rotten Smell - medium and far: The Reaper emits green particles which smell like a rotting body. Causes Nausea. * Swing - close: The Reaper quickly swings his scythe, dealing 3.5 hearts of damage(as much as a diamond sword). Does not ignore armor. Used regularly, since it's so weak(by the time you get a totem of undying, it is assumed you have at least diamond armor.) * Your Soul is Mine! any distance, signature move: As a desperate attempt to save himself, the Reaper will attack you with his scythe, dealing 4 hearts of damage, regardless of armor. This attack is only used once, and when the reaper has 1/4th of his health. Drops: * Scythe - Always - Uncraftable * Soulsand - 4-10 * Rotten Flesh - 3-24 - Always * Bone - 3-24 - Always Scythe: This item is always dropped by the Grim Reaper. It is a weapon that cannot be crafted. The Scythe deals 7 attack damage, can be enchanted with the same enchantments as a Diamond Sword, and it has the same attack cooldown. It looks like a bigger, pointier Hoe. The Scythe will fully heal you every time you kill an agressive mob or another player. Extra Details: The Grim Reaper is a hostile mob, and it's considered an undead mob, meaning Smite V on a diamond axe with a critical hit and Strength II will deal 35 damage on it. It is unaffected by fall damage, harming potions, regen potions, poison potions, and any negative potions. It does not drown. Category:BrimstoneIsOP Category:Boss